Marshall
Canon *In "The New Pup", Marshall is the first one on take care of Everest, covering her (And Jake) with a blanket. *In "The New Pup" Marshall gives Everest some treats. After a moment, he hears that her stomach growls and gives her another treat. *In "The New Pup," Marshall almost immediately offered her get more marshmallows after her stomach growled, making Everest blush when he went to grab them for her. *In "The New Pup," Everest helps Marshall after he tripped over the table where the marshmallows he was getting for her were. *In "Pups and the Big Freeze," Marshall makes Everest an ice slide with his water cannon. * In "Pups Save a Sports Day" Everest says 'That is the nicest thing anyone's done for me! Ever! Thank you! Thank you!!' '' to Marshall twice making little jumps, both looking at each other's eyes very close and smiling. * In "All Star Pups", Everest reacts kindly when Marshall fell trying to pass the ball. * In "All Star Pups", Marshall said '''Wow, Everest!' ''after he saw her doing a trick with her tail and the ball and then she passed it to him, bot smiling at each other, *In "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny" When Everest tries to give the bears honey to go back to thier cave, Marshall says "''Those bears are getting awfully close to Everest!" with a worried expression. *(Hide) In "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny", Everest comes back from throwing the honey jar on the bears cave, and the first thing they do is look at each other the entire scene. *In "Pups Get Skunked", Everest offers hereself for the skunk mission instead of Marshall, because of his allergy to the smell. After it, Marshall thanks Everest and she winks at him in response. *At the end of "Pups Save a Whale of a Tale", Everest playfully tags Marshall and both go to play together in the ice. *In "Pups Get Skunked", Everest sees that Marshall is not comfortable with the skunk, so she changes sides with him. (Pushing him away). *(Hide) In "The Pups Winter Wonder Show", when Marshall says ""I'm fired up!" in the Lookout, everyone look at him concerned as always, but Everest smiles at him. Fandom This pairing has got a lot of acceptance due to "The New Pup" episode and some hints already said. The fans have shown their support on Fanart. It's Marshall's most popular straight pairing, so it is with Everest. Trivia *Marshall is the only pup that has taken care of Everest since she made her debut on the series. *Marshall's line on "Pups and the Big Freeze" were '''I know what we need' ''making mention to all the pups, but Everest was the only one on using it. *Marshall is the first pup Everest helped. *Marshall is the pup that Everest interacted the most when she made her debut on "The New Pup" episode. (Caring about her health, feeding her and offering marshmallows). *(Toys) In "Meet Everest" special pack, the special toy is Marshall with christmas hat. *In a new PAW Patrol Holiday coloring book released in 2016, Marshall is in a Christmas box looking at Everest, and she is looking at him and both are smiling at eachother. Category:Marshall Category:Everest Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Love